in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Dragonshy
Story Written by: Redfork2000 Plot Panic in Echo Creek takes place as the city is being covered by a thick cloud of smoke. Hearing about the situation, Twilight and some of her friends come to help, and Twilight reveals that the source of the smoke is none other than: a dragon! It's up to our heroes to go to where the dragon is taking a nap, and make him leave before the citizens choke on this thick cloud of smoke. But a fierce dragons sounds scary, even for an animal lover like Fluttershy. Will she be able to overcome her fears, and will the gang be able to get rid of the dragon before it's too late for Echo Creek? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Twilight * Rarity * Fluttershy * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Grim Matchstick (NEW) Story It's a cloudy day in Echo Creek, or at least is seems so. Blast, Tommy and Alice are at the park, eating some ice cream. * Blast: Nothing like a nice ice cream cone! * Tommy: Yeah! Chocolate is my favorite! * Alice: *''notices something strange in the sky* Hey guys, do you guys notice that? * Tommy: What? * Alice: That big, dark cloud of smoke in the sky? * Blast: Yeah. *''goes back to eating his ice cream, without any worries* * Alice: Uh... don't you think we should figure out where it's coming from? A huge cloud of smoke covering Echo Creek is by no means a good thing. * Tommy: Is it a bad thing? * Alice: Yes, yes it... * Tommy: Aah! Panic! *''runs around in circles*'' * Alice: Calm down Tommy. Let's just tell Red Fork and Blue Ocean. Maybe they'll know what to do. * Blast: Good idea! *''swallows his ice cream in one bite* Aah! Brainfreeze! It hurts! *''grabs his head for a few seconds, until he feels better* ''I'm good now. Let's go! ''Blast, Tommy and Alice go to Red Fork's house, and find Red Fork calling Twilight. * Red Fork: *''Talking to Twilight by phone* Ok, we'll be waiting for you. I love you too, Twily! *''ends the call* * Blast: Red Fork, there's something terrible going on in Echo Creek! * Tommy: It's a cloud of smoke. * Red Fork: I know. That's why I called Twilight. She said that she thinks she knows where the smoke is coming from. She'll come over to Echo Creek with a couple of her friends to check it out. * Alice: I just hope it isn't anything too terrible. * Blue Ocean: Knowing our luck, it's probably something terrible we'll have to take care off. * Blast: Yeah... Twilight arrives at Echo Creek, followed by two of her friends: Rarity and Fluttershy. Several citizens come to greet her, but she makes the purpose of her visit clear. * Twilight: Listen everyone, I've come here for a very important issue that needs to be fixed. I'm sure you've all noticed by now, but there's a large cloud of black smoke covering your city right now. * Citizens: *''gasp*'' * Twilight: Red Fork told me all about it. But from the looks of this smoke, I can tell it's not coming from a fire. * Citizens: Phew! * Twilight: It's coming from a dragon! * Fluttershy: D-d-did you say, a... d-d-dragon!? * Twilight: Yes. * Citizen #1: Oh no! * Citizen #2: What will we do!? * Twilight: Don't worry everyone. That's why we've come here. We and the Red Crystals will head to the place where the dragon is sleeping, and make sure he leaves. * Rarity: Where are they, by the way? * Twilight: They're awaiting us in Red Fork's house. Let's go. Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house. * Alice: A dragon!? What is a dragon doing here!? * Twilight: Sleeping. His snoring is what's causing the smoke. * Tommy: He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all. * Rarity: Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it? * Blast: I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. We'll show him who's boss, and make sure he gets out of here! * Twilight: That won't work, Blast. Dragons are giant powerful creatures. Fighting them isn't a very smart idea. We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. It's the only way. Otherwise, he'll stay napping for a long time, maybe even years. * Rarity: Hmph. Talk about getting your beauty sleep. * Red Fork: All right everyone, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour. * Blast: The fate of Echo Creek is in our hands! Let's get ready, and save the city! * Fluttershy: Uh... A short montage occurs, showing each member of the team getting ready for the adventure. Blast packs a few sandwiches and juice boxes, and then bras mud with his fingers, only to use it to draw lines below his eyes. * Blast: Ha! Tommy is seen packing a bunch of random objects. * Tommy: Woo-hoo! Alice is seen packing several things she might need on the trip. She then puts on the backpack, noticing how heavy it is. * Alice: Ready! Rarity is wearing a green war helmet, but she then notices in the mirror it doesn't look well at all. * Rarity: Ew.. *''changes to an elegant hat* Much better. Onward! ''Blue Ocean is packing af ew of his devices. One of them explodes in his face, though. * Blue Ocean: *''sarcastic* Yeah, yeah, let's all laugh at the blue one. ''Fluttershy is wearing a footbal helmet, and a full body protection made of pillows and other objects. However, when the door closes itself, she gets scared and jumps out of her equipment. * Fluttershy: Aah! Once everyone is ready, they all meet in the center of Echo Creek. * Twilight: Alright everyone, listen up. Red Fork and I are mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall. * Fluttershy: M-m-mountain? * Twilight: The dragon is in a cave at the very top. * Alice: It looks pretty cold up there. * Blast: You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets. * Rarity: Good thing I brought my scarf! *''puts on her scarf*'' * Tommy: Oh, pretty! * Blast: *''playfully* Heh, oh yeah. I'm sure a scarf will keep you nice and cozy. * Fluttershy: Um... Twilight? ''Fluttershy seems scared about the whole mission of going to confront the dragon, and tries to tell Twilight, but she and Red Fork are too busy trying to map out the fastest route. * Twilight: *''looking at the map* Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way. * Fluttershy: But if I could just have a second... * Red Fork: *''looking at the map, and pointing something on the map* ''No, we want to avoid that. * Fluttershy: So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Echo Creek. * Twilight: Uh-huh. * Fluttershy: Oh, good. I'll stay here and... * Twilight: Wait! You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy. * Blue Ocean: I don't know, Twilight. Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down. * Twilight: You're just exaggerating. ''They look behind them, as they see Fluttershy squeal when she sees her shadow, and jump into the bushes to hide. * Blue Ocean: Am I? * Twilight: She'll be fine. I know she can do it. * Red Fork: Everyone ready? * Everyone except Fluttershy: Ready! * Red Fork: Then let's go! * Fluttershy: But... The team heads forward to go find the dragon, taking Fluttershy with them. They all start the way up to the top of the mountain. On the way, they hear a loud snore. * Blast: Whoa. What was that? * Twilight: That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores. * Fluttershy: It's so... high... * Blast: Well, duh, it's a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out! *''Alice stops him* Hey! * Alice: Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all. * Blast: Oh, alright... * Rarity: I heard the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooh, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few! * Tommy: *''imitating a dragon* ''Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Want a diamond? *''roars, and then laughs* * Twilight: This is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do youthink the dragon will be like? *''realizes Fluttershy isn't with them* Fluttershy? *''sees her down at the bottom of the mountain* * Blast: Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation? * Fluttershy: It's so... steep... * Blast: Well, duh, it's a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here? * Tommy: Come on Fluttershy, you can do it! Flap those wings! * Fluttershy: Oh... ok. Fluttershy starts flying towards the rest of the team, but when she hears another dragon snore, she becomes paralyzed with fear, and falls back to the bottom. * Twilight: Uh, we don't have time for this. *''sees Red Fork going down back to the bottom of the mountain* What are you doing? * Red Fork: I'll try to carry her up here. * Blast: Carry her all the way back up here? That's going to take you forever! * Red Fork: Just be patient. We'll be back up there in a flash! ''Twilight and the others wait for a couple of hours. Alice is seen playing tic-tac-toe with Tommy. * Tommy: Whoo-hoo! I win again! * Alice: Ugh. That's thirty-five games in a row. Best of seventy-one? Finally, Red Fork is seen arriving, with Fluttershy on his back, looking exhausted. * Red Fork: We... made it... * Blast: Told you it was going to take them forever. The team continues their way to the top of the mountain. Twilight checks on the map, and the next part of their journey passes through an avalanche zone. * Twilight: Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest sound could cause a huge rock slide. The team proceeds across the avalanche zone. However, when a leaf falls on Fluttershy's back, she gets scared and yells. * Fluttershy: Avala...! *''Red Fork covers her mouth*'' The team looks around, and notices that the yell didn't trigger an avalanche. * Blast: Phew. That was close! Suddenly, a rumble is heard. The team them sees a huge amount of rocks coming towards them. * Alice: Avalanche! * Blue Ocean: What do we do? * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, my pal, in situations like this, there is only one thing to do. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Everyone runs around trying to avoid the rocks and find a way to get out the avalanche zone. Twilight is about to get smashed by a rock. * Twilight: Oh no! Help! * Red Fork: Twilight! Red Fork runs towards Twilight, and pushes her out of the way of the boulder. Once the avalanche has finished... * Blue Ocean: That was close. * Blast: Too close! * Red Fork: Is everyone ok? * Twilight: Thanks to you I am. *''kisses Red Fork on his cheek*'' * Rarity: *''shakes the dust off of herself* Ew... * Tommy: Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again! * Rarity: Uh! This is why a girl always packs extra accessories. *''puts on a different scarf* Oh, please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this. * Blast: I think we have bigger problems than making sure our outfits match. Blast points at a large pile of rocks that is in their way. * Fluttershy: Sorry... * Red Fork: Don't worry Fluttershy, it's ok. * Twilight: Yeah, we'll just have to... climb over. Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Alice, Tommy and Rarity climb over the huge pile of rocks, while Twilight, Blast and Fluttershy fly over it. After the long and steep climb, all those who can't fly are seen pretty exhausted. * Blue Ocean: Do you still it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along? * Twilight: We're about to find out. We're here. Twilight points at the cave that's right ahead of them. A large cloud of dark smoke is seem coming out from the cave. * Red Fork: Got a plan, Twily? * Twilight: Of course. Blast, you'll fly around creating a tornado to clear the smoke. * Blast: Got it! * Twilight: Rarity and Tommy, you two will create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there. * Tommy: Got it! * Twilight: Alice, Blue Ocean, keep your cannons ready in case the dragon decides to attack. * Alice & Blue Ocean: We've got it covered! * Twilight: Red Fork, stay at the edge of the cave to help us out if anything goes wrong. * Red Fork: Sure thing! * Twilight: But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everyone ready? * Everyone except Twilight & Fluttershy: Ready! * Twilight: Okay then, we're goin' in. Twilight enters the cave, expecting Fluttershy to follow her. * Twilight: So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? *''looks around, realizing Fluttershy isn't with her* Fluttershy? *''sees her hiding behind a rock* ''Oh, come on! We have to do this! Every second that dragon is sleeping is another second that Echo Creek will be getting covered in smoke! * Fluttershy: I... I... I can't go in the cave. * Blue Ocean: Oh, come on! Now you're scared of caves too? * Fluttershy: I'm not scared of caves... I've scared of... *''mumbles* * Alice: What did you say? * Fluttershy: I'm scared of... *''mumbles*'' * Blast: What? * Fluttershy: I'm scared of dragons! * Twilight: But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals. * Fluttershy: Yes, because they're not dragons. * Blue Ocean: Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing. * Fluttershy: Yes, because he wasn't a dragon. * Rarity: Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him. * Fluttershy: Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon! Another dragon snore is heard, and Fluttershy whimpers in fear. * Twilight: But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here? * Fluttershy: I was afraid to. * Blast: Ugh... * Alice: Don't worry Fluttershy. We're all afraid of the dragon. * Blast: I'm not! * Alice: Well, almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of. * Fluttershy: I... I... I just... can't. *''walks away*'' * Twilight: Oh, Fluttershy... Seeing that Fluttershy won't be able to help, Twilight decides to enter the cave on her own. * Twilight: I'm going in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing... right? * Rarity: Sure... * Blast: Good luck! * Alice: Yeah... * Tommy: Uh-huh... Twilight is scared, but continues to walk into the cave. Finally, she walks into a large, green dragon, sleeping in the middle of a bunch of gold and jewels. * Twilight: Excuse me, Mr. Dragon? *''trying to wake up the dragon*'' The green dragon wakes up, seeming confused at the presence of Twilight in his cave. * ???: W-w-what are you doing here? * Twilight: Oh, good, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours? * ???: Call me Grim Matchstick. B-b-but what are you doing here? * Twilight: We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke. Echo Creek won't survive so many years under a cloud of smoke. You understand, don't you? * Grim Matchstick: *''yawns and stretches*'' * Twilight: So, will you try to find another place to sleep? Grim Matchstick lies down again, and falls asleep, unintentionally breathing a big cloud of smoke right into Twilight's face. Twilight comes out of the cave, coughing. * Blast: So much for persuading him. * Alice: Now what? * Rarity: Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm". Allow me, Twilight. Rarity enters the cave. * Rarity: I'm so sorry to interrupt. *''Grim Matchstick wakes up*'' But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have! And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years? * Grim Matchstick: W-w-well... * Rarity: Personally, I think you should skip the snoozing and be out there, showing them off. * Grim Matchstick: N-n-not a bad idea, b-b-but what if someone came to the cave? * Rarity: Obviously, I would be more than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone. * Grim Matchstick: W-w-what? No way! You want to steal it! * Rarity: No... I just... * Grim Matchstick: Sorry, but you'd better flee. Grim Matchstick prepares to breath fire. Rarity sees it coming, and runs out of the cave, screaming. * '' Blast: How'd it go? * Rarity: I was "this" close to getting that diamond! * Twilight: You mean... getting rid of that dragon? * Rarity: Oh yeah, sure... ''Suddenly, Tommy shows up wearing a ducky tube, some flippers on his feet, a party hat and some silly glasses, with some balloons tied to his waist. * Rarity: Darling, you look ridiculous. * Tommy: Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side! *''enters the cave* Hi! *''the sound of something popping is heard* ''Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing... * Blast: Alright, that's it! We tried persuasion, charm... and whatever it is Tommy does! It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in! *''flies into the cave* * Twilight: Blast, no! * Blast: Get out of here! *''kicks Grim matchstick in the nose*'' Grim Matchstick wakes up, sneezes, and then looks angry at Rainbow Dash. He spits a fireball at Blast. The impact burns Blast and sends him flying towards the others, knocking them all down to the ground. Grim Matchstick then comes out of the cave. * Grim Matchstick: I d-d-didn't want to be mean, but you left me n-n-no choice! Everyone yells in fear when they see Grim Matchstick come out of the cave. He spits out another fireball, leaving them all weak and unable to fight back. Fluttershy watches in horror as she sees her friends being attacked by Grim Matchstick. Seeing all her friends in hurt, she knows that she has to do something, even if it means facing her fear. Finally, she gains courage, and flies to the dragon's face. * Fluttershy: How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not... I repeat... You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that? Grim Matchstick is surprised by Fluttershy's assertiveness, and even a bit intimidated. * Fluttershy: Well? * Grim Matchstick: B-b-but that boy over there kicked me. * Fluttershy: And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than he is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures. * Grim Matchstick: But I... * Fluttershy: Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, what do you have to say for yourself? Grim Matchstick steps back, getting away from Fluttershy, seming intimidated by Fluttershy's assertiveness. * Fluttershy: *''comes closer to Grim matchstick* There, there. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. * Grim Matchstick: I g-g-guess you're right. * Twilight: I knew you could do it Fluttershy! * Red Fork: Wait a moment. Why did you move to this cave to begin with? * Grim Matchstick: I used to love in a tower high in the sky, but then, b-b-bad things began to happen. * Blue Ocean: Bad things, you say? * Grim Matchstick: Yes. Dark crystals began to appear out of n-n-nowhere. The sky turned d-d-dark. * Alice: Now that's odd. * Blue Ocean: I wonder what it could mean. * Red Fork: Hm... I'll tell you what. I think I know of a place you can sleep at while we figure out what happened over there at you home. It's called Lava Canyon. Back in Equestria, dragons loved to spend their time there. Not only does it have a warm weather, lots of jewels, and large, comfortable caves, but it's also far away from any creatures that could choke on the smoke. * Grim Matchstick: S-s-sounds good. How do I get there? * Twilight: I'll help. *''creates a portal with her magic* ''There you go. Have fun. We'll let you know when we've figured out what's happened at your old home. * Grim Matchstick: Th-th-thanks! *''enters the portal* * Blast: Well, we saved Echo Creek from choking on that dragon's smoke! * Twilight: Yes, but now there's another mystery to solve. Those dark crystals and a dark sky don't seem very good. * Blue Ocean: I think the best thing we can do is go investigate! * Red Fork: Yeah. * Blast: Wait, where does that dragon live anyway? * Blue Ocean: Let me see... Blue Ocean grabs a gold coin that Grim Matchstick left behind. The coin has the words: "Inkwell Isle Bank" * Blue Ocean: Inkwell Isle. * Blast: Hm... that's new. * Twilight: How about this? You guys go back to to Echo Creek. I'll go investigate what's going on over there at Inkwell Isle. * Red Fork: On your own? But Twilight, you've already helped us so much here, why don't you let me take care of it. * Twilight: It's ok, Red Fork. After all, I had already been planning a visit to Inkwell Isle. * Red Fork: Ok. But if you need help, just call, ok? * Twilight: Got it. Good bye Red Fork. *''kisses Red Fork on his cheek*'' * Red Fork: Heh heh... * Rarity: Well, Fluttershy and I should go back to Ponyville now. * Twilight: Sure. *''makes a portal for them* Go ahead. And thanks for all the help. Specially you, Fluttershy. * Fluttershy: Thanks for believing in me, even when I didn't. * Twilight: I knew you could do it. ''Rarity and Fluttershy return to Ponyville. The Red Crystals go back to Echo Creek, while Twilight gets ready to travel to Inkwell Isle. * Twilight: Whatever it is that caused those mysterious dark crystals to appear, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Inkwell Isle, here I go. THE END Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek Category:Solo stories